gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lorisa214
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 04:52, June 4, 2012 your edits/pics Please please work on your edits before continuing. Any images uploaded must be categorzied and licensed. Also, on Rhaego's page, his infobox image is messed up (I will fix it this time). -- 05:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Urging and warning one more time. PLEASE properly spell names. Please properly upload images. We have a strict policy about categorizing, and licensing every single image. If you continue to ignore me, I will have to block you. -- 05:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, for example. Click on your picture you uploaded. Click the edit button, and you will see where I added the summary and licensing tag (and also your categories). -- 05:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:Drogo and Rhaego Valar.png. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the special features, to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) I have added all of this information to your image to show you what we need. In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 21:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spelling I think you have misspelled Sansa Stark and Joffrey Baratheon on your userpage.--Opark 77 20:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I also wanted to point that out. Also, on some of your edits (which are fine) you haven't checked to make sure that the things you added have grammar that agrees with the rest of the paragraph; i.e. changing "Jhiqui doesn't say much but sides with Irri" to "Jhiqui doesn't say much, and comes across as silent & obedient. However she does sides with Irri". You have to check to make sure everything fits together after you add new things into it.--The Dragon Demands 22:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The article templates, including quote templates, aren't supposed to match the season 1 articles - we only recently refined the layout of the episode guide in early season 2, and we have much work ahead of us going back to what came before and refining it.--The Dragon Demands 22:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Episode article structure We've already discussed and reached a consensus regarding the structure of our episode articles at Forum:Recaps. I've had to undo all of your edits restructuring the season 2 episode articles because they conflict with our agreed format. If you think the format should be altered please can you join in the discussion there.--Opark 77 10:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Quotes If you want to improve the formatting of our quotes on episode articles then we should convert them all to use the Quote Template.--Opark 77 10:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) adding image I've noticed you still are not categorizing and licensing images you have uploaded. Both me and Opark 77 have warned you about this. Please go back and summarize, license, and categorize, or I will have to block you for not complying to Wiki rules. Thanks. -- 21:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Basically, an easy way is this. After the image is uploaded- you will see a small magnifying glass and paper looking thing on the bottom right of the image. Click that and it opens up. Once the image is larger, click "Edit". There, you can add *Summary *Licensing (usually we use permission or fairuse template) then categorize it at the very bottom. Usually using "Image (Character)" or "Image (Season 2)". Also you need to keep the images at 190px. It keeps it aligned with the other images on the page. -- 21:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Look, I also did this one for you... Get the idea? ::Personally, I add them to the page (where three little boxes show up) or whatever. Then once it is on the page, I click it open, then edit it. Make sense? (also you should use this link to go back and add your summaries, licenses and categories. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles ) -- 21:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Correct/or not Correct You are definitely getting the right idea, but Categories:Image (Character) isn't the right one. It's just "Image (Character)". Also... that is not an image from "Image (The North Remembers)" you only use that tag for screencaps from that episode, get it? Have you gone back to all the others you have uploaded? P.S. you might want to go here (HERE) to change all those/edit those from Category:Image (Character) to just Image (Character). Also, the image of the dragons you uploaded.. that is a duplicate image. I already have that one on the Dragons page, so I will have to delete the one you uploaded. Woah, wait.. looks like someone deleted my image of the dragons. Hmm.. I will keep yours. -- 03:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You just hit "Edit" again. Then on the bottom right, highlight over the wrong category you want to remove and a little garbage can should pop up. If you are working under "Source" and not "Visual" then just delete the [[ brackets the category is. Which pics are you confused about? Send me the link and I will fix them. -- 03:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::See, like on THIS ONE You have Image (Valar) Image (Garden of Bones) etc. Which exactly does the pic come from? Also, just remove the "Categories: "Image (Character)" thing you made, and add "Image (character)". ::::See, I fixed this one] for you. See the difference? :::::Right here sweetie. You get the "garbage can" if you are in visual mode. If you are in "Source" mode, you simply highlight and delete the category you don't want. ::::::Well, now you know :) I usually go standard too. It helps with spellcheck in Firefox and also, I don't like that transparent background on Visual. So, you think you got it now? I would help with the pic (removing categories) on the pic of Dany and Doreah and Dragons- but I can't recall which episode it is from. Buffy. ::::::Sure thing. And I will check to make sure you are getting them right. You may want to also add in summaries "screencap via HBO", as where you have gotten them, etc. I will remove this screencap showing how to remove categories now. Also, don't forget to sign your name after you talk on my talk page : ) :::::::I think you got it! I went back through and they all look so much better!!! Congrats! HAHA. Sometimes after you add the summary and license, THEN save. It's easier to go back and add categories at the bottom of the page :) :::::::Just takes practice. and Yes, all WIki's are different when it comes to image categorizing, etc. GoT is really top-notch and strict when it comes to theirs. Also, your signature is at the top of the page... you just click it. That way I can easily reply. Under visual it says (Signature) under Source, it's just the 2nd to last box with squiggle lines. -- 04:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::There ya go!!! have a good night! 04:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Images again Your image uploading is improving, thank you for your efforts to address it. I highly recommend using the template I gave you above though, you are currently lacking copyright info. I have had to delete the majority of the images you uploaded yesterday as they were duplicates of images already on the wiki. We have a library of 2000 images from the show. When uploading an image it is important to check that there is not an existing image that can do the same job. I have just finished categorizing all of our images by episode so it should be easy to check - just work out which episode your image is from and check the relevant category. Secondly I have had to rename all of the images we did keep. Your spelling of character names still needs to be addressed. It is "Daenerys" not "Danny". The short form is "Dany" anyway but we use the long form in our image names. It is important that they are named consistently because the names determine how they are sorted in categories. Please can you try to follow this naming convention: #Start with the starring character's name if there is one #List the other characters in the image, in credits order #Number the image based on the episode where it appears e.g. 2x10 for the most recent episode "Valar Morghulis" because it is the tenth episode of the second season or 1x01 for the premiere "Winter is Coming" because it is the first episode of the first season.--Opark 77 13:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Layout and quotes No need to apologize, I was just explaining why I had changed it back. I completely disagree that having subsections makes the page disorganized. I think having loose headers that are not grouped together by unifying higher level headers looks disorganized. I agree that the quotes should be consistent. What we are aiming for is to convert all of them to using the quote template that we have implemented. If you would like to go back and help us to introduce that then that would be very helpful. Graphic Design must be an interesting career and I appreciate your input but respectfully disagree. Once again, if you would like to discuss altering our article layouts then the forum is the place to do so. As an aside, you should update your occupation in your profile - it says that you are a waitress not a graphic designer.--Opark 77 14:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC)